Halo
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Una pequeña historia de San Valentín sobre los sentimientos de Rei por Jedite.


**HALO**

Por Saori-Luna

Los pétalos de sakura caían libremente por todo el Santuario Hikawa, mientras las parejas enamoradas acudían al templo a bendecir su relación. Cerca de San Valentín los amuletos se vendían rápidamente y era necesaria toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir.

Pero, para Rei, esta vez Serena se había pasado de la raya.

Ese día el templo era el centro de un gran espectáculo: 5 guardianes de la Tierra usando sus _hakamas_ y 5 princesas sacerdotisas eran suficiente razón para que más de la mitad de las parejas salieran del lugar discutiendo por una mirada disimulada o una boca un poco más abierta de lo normal.

Rei suspiró de nuevo mientras su mirada se encontraba, sin querer como siempre, con unos helados ojos azules. Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro en respuesta a la amable e interrogante mirada. Últimamente pasaba con mucha frecuencia… una mirada curiosa, una mano que la ayudaba a salir del auto, silencios eternos y compartidos… y la sensación de que algo en su interior se hacía cada vez más débil, y algo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

_¿Recuerdas las paredes que construí?..._

_Bien, cariño... se están viniendo abajo,_

_Sin ni siquiera poner resistencia,_

_Sin hacer ruido alguno…_

_He encontrado la forma de dejarte entrar,  
y nunca tuve la menor duda,  
que quedándome bajo la luz de tu halo,  
tendría un ángel a mi lado...  
_

Algún tiempo había pasado ya desde que los antiguos 4 generales del Negaverso habían recobrado su forma humana; tras años de permanecer como piedras actuando como sus consejeros, Darien finalmente había encontrado la forma de traer a sus guardianes de vuelta, y era así como Jedite había ingresado a su vida.

Aún recordaba la llamarada verde que había precedido la aparición del General del Este; y en el momento exacto en que sus ojos se habían conectado, algo dentro de ella había despertado, tal vez eran sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata o tal vez aquel poco tiempo que habían pasado en la Tierra antes de renacer como Sailor Mars… no lo sabía, sólo sentía que algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a seguir adelante con esa parte de sí que alguna vez se había jurado no volver a dejar salir.

_Hiéreme como un rayo de sol,  
quémame a través de mi oscura noche...  
tu eres el único a quien yo quiero,  
creo que soy adicta a tu luz..._

_  
Juré que nunca caería otra vez,  
pero esto no lo siento como una caída...  
no puedo olvidarme de la gravedad...  
que es la que me empuja hacia la tierra...  
_

Su presencia se dejó sentir rápidamente junto al árbol de cerezos… era algo inconfundible.

-Estás muy molesta con tanta gente acá?

-No es eso, sólo creo que Serena exageró trayéndolos a todos… sólo con las chicas hubiera sido suficiente, no tenía por qué obligar a tus hermanos a venir.

-Bueno, la verdad no creo que hayan venido obligados- dijo Jedite sonriendo ligeramente- esto sólo nos hizo apurarnos un poco con los regalos de San Valentín.

-Regalos?

Ella jamás había celebrado un día de San Valentín, tan sólo una vez, en la Luna, recordaba el fragante aroma de las rosas, el suave sonido del piano, y las hermosas decoraciones… momento, regalos!!!

El cambio en su expresión y en sus pensamientos fue evidente, y sólo un segundo antes de salir corriendo a hablar con las chicas sintió los fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura.

-Quieta! No vas para ningún lado!

-Pero, tengo que decirles!!!

-No, este año lo haremos al estilo occidental, nosotros daremos los regalos.

De nada servía forcejear, él era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que simplemente se resignó a calmarse y quedarse en silencio.

-En realidad me comprarías un regalo de San Valentín? – preguntó él, después de un rato.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Tampoco le había comprado nunca un regalo a un chico; desde aquel desastre que fue su relación con Darien había pensado que ella sencillamente no estaba hecha para esas cosas.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, comprarle un regalo a Jedite sería algo muy sencillo. En su interior sabía cómo era y qué cosas le gustaban, en realidad podría arriesgarse a comprarle algo…

-Puede ser, me simpatizas un poco- respondió ella, un poco altanera, pero aprovechando para profundizar el abrazo.

Él sólo sonrió mientras seguía a su lado.

_Es como si hubiera despertado,  
cada regla que tenía has roto...  
es el riesgo que estoy tomando...  
nunca voy a dejarte..._

_En cualquier dirección a la que mire,  
estoy rodeada por tu abrazo...  
cariño... puedo ver tu halo,  
sabes que tu eres mi gracia salvadora  
_

La noche llegó rápidamente y el templo cerró sus puertas, permitiendo a los guerreros descansar finalmente.

-Casi no terminamos- dijo Rei, sentándose en las escaleras del templo.

-Bueno, de hecho aún no terminamos- contestó Jedite, al tiempo que colocaba una venda alrededor de sus ojos.

-Qué haces?

-Shhh, no te arruines la sorpresa.

Caminaron sólo unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse. Nerviosa, Rei comenzó a sentir como el olor de las rosas llenaba sus pulmones, y una cálida sensación se apoderó de ella.

-Feliz San Valentín, princesa – dijo Jedite, al tiempo que soltaba la venda.

Delante de ellos el salón del templo Hikawa, el lugar donde se habían conocido en esta vida, estaba iluminado con miles de velas, y en el centro un hermoso ramo de rosas acompañaba una botella de vino y una _fondue _de chocolate.

-Espero que sea el primero de muchos – susurró el general en su oído.

_Eres todo lo que necesito y más...  
está escrito en todo tu rostro...  
puedo sentir tu halo...  
rezo porque nunca se desvanezca..._

-El primero de muchos – susurró Rei, observando la foto de aquel San Valentín, mientras colocaba sobre la mesa la bandeja donde descansaban una rosa, una copa de vino y un chocolate.

-Feliz San Valentín, amor – le dijo al oído, mientras el joven rubio comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

Al igual que todas las mañanas sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron, al tiempo que se fundían en un gran abrazo.

-Feliz San Valentín, princesa.

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora: **Una pequeña historia de amor, la primera que publico para celebrar San Valentín. Espero te haya gustado n.n Aunque en realidad, como he perdido la forma para escribir.

Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia está basada en la canción "Halo" de Beyonce.


End file.
